


Fall

by bluedragoninamber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: AU, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Massacre, No Padme, Seduction to the Dark Side, Tusken Raiders - Freeform, What-If, mentions of Jedi Apprentice characters, slightly altered character backstories, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: Anakin's massacre of the Tusken Raiders goes a bit differently.





	Fall

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: I’m not sure where this story came from. I felt like writing something dark, and I found myself asking what if Obi-Wan wasn’t quite so strong in the Light? What if he had visions about Anakin’s mother as well? What if he went to Tatooine with Anakin instead of Padme? This story is AU in that Padme is not involved at all, slightly altered backstories for Siri and Satine (in terms of how and when they died), and the inclusion of Cerasi and Tahl, characters from the Jedi Apprentice series, as well as certain other things. I’ve also slightly altered Obi-Wan’s back story. Warning for implied massacre, implied slash (Obi-Wan/Anakin), Dark Jedi, and mature content. Anakin is twenty years old. This story has been expanded from its original form; thanks to Inkognito97 for help with that.**

            They were too late.

            By the time they’d arrived on Tatooine, Obi-Wan’s bad feeling had gotten so much worse, and Anakin was frantic to find his mother. They found her, but it was too late to save her. She died in Anakin’s arms.

            Obi-Wan felt his padawan’s grief…and Anakin’s building rage. For the first time, he did not try to stop him from doing whatever he was going to do. What was the point of it? People died, and the Jedi were powerless to stop it.

            When Anakin kissed him this time, he did not even try to pull away. He sank into the kiss, burying his hands in those blond curls as he shoved aside everything the Jedi had ever taught him and just let himself feel. He tasted tears, and he wasn’t sure if they were Anakin’s or his or maybe both.

            Anakin wrenched himself away. “You know what I have to do, Master,” he said lowly.

            Obi-Wan’s reply was soft. “I know.”

            “You aren’t going to stop me?” Anakin asked.

            His master sighed. “No. I stopped Qui-Gon when I shouldn’t have. I pulled him back from the edge of Falling when he was about to murder the man who had killed Tahl, the love of his life. Perhaps, if I had let him go through with it, he would have…not closed his heart off so completely. I stopped myself when I shouldn’t have. Every time I lost someone I cared about, I wanted to avenge them. I didn’t. If I hadn’t stopped myself…things might have been different.” He held his padawan’s gaze steadily. “I’m not stopping you.”

            Anakin met his eyes. “Then why are you still stopping yourself?” He paused, reaching out to take his master’s head in his hands, his nails scraping his master’s bearded face. “Who were they, Master? Those you wanted to avenge but could not. Those whose losses carved away parts of your heart. Say their names. Tell me who they were. Tell me.”

            Obi-Wan couldn’t find a reason to refuse him. “Cerasi was my first love. I left the Order to help her bring peace to her world, and I couldn’t save her when she paid for that peace with her life. Siri Tachi was my agemate, and she died on a mission with me trying to save others. Her last words were of her love for me. Satine died trying to save her people. I had been assigned to protect her.” He dropped his eyes. “Our unborn child died with her. She never even knew that she was pregnant. But I felt the baby die too.” The last name came out as a strangled sob. “And then Qui-Gon.” He swallowed audibly. “I loved him, Anakin. Force, how I loved him! How I loved all of them! And I wanted to avenge every one of them. But I was trying to be a good Jedi, a good master. The Force took them all from me anyway. Every person I’ve ever loved has died in my arms!” Half-blinded by tears he could not shed, he met Anakin’s eyes. “Everyone except for you.”

            Anakin gripped his wrists hard enough to leave bruises. “I can’t give them back to you, Master. But I can offer you the chance to take your vengeance. Either that, or I ask you to act as a witness as I take mine.” He ignited his saber and turned away.

            As he watched his padawan walk away, Obi-Wan gasped as a vision overtook him. This moment was the beginning…Anakin’s Fall…the destruction of the Order…Obi-Wan facing Anakin across a bed of lava…and weeping dry tears in a lonely hut on this very planet. He saw how it would all happen, if he let Anakin walk away alone.

            Obi-Wan knew what it was to Fall. He’d Fallen that moment in Theed when Maul had killed Qui-Gon. He’d fueled his fighting with his rage and turned to the Dark Side to kill the Sith. But something neither he nor the Council had realized was that he’d Fallen to the Dark, and he’d never realized that he’d never fully made it back into the Light.

            What was it Yoda always said? “Once you start down the Dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Consume you, it will.”

            He hadn’t wanted to believe it.

            But he knew the truth now. It didn’t hurt as much as it should have.

            This time, he understood his padawan’s rage. And for the first time, he understood his own rage as well.

            He let himself break.

            “Anakin!” he shouted. His padawan glanced back at him.

            Obi-Wan ignited his own saber. “May I join you?”

            They went together.

            The Tusken Raiders didn’t stand a chance that night.

            Some time later, Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s arm. “We’ll take your mother back tomorrow to be buried by the rest of her family.”

            Anakin leaned down, catching his master in a kiss. “Your eyes are still gold.”

            Obi-Wan felt the Darkness wrapping around them, enveloping them like a blanket. He sighed and welcomed it.

            “So are yours.” He returned the kiss.

            “I want to fuck.” Subtlety had never been Anakin’s specialty, and Obi-Wan was grateful for it now. But still…

            “Could we make love instead?” Obi-Wan asked.

            Anakin caught his breath. “Attachment, Master.”

            Obi-Wan felt the insane urge to giggle. “I think we massacred the Code today. A little more isn’t going to hurt.”

            Then, Obi-Wan flinched. He’d just made a joke about…that. About what they’d done together. Perhaps he was evil now. Perhaps they both were. Perhaps he should have cared.

            He didn’t.

            They fucked. And when it was over and they were both bruised and bitten and raw and sated, Anakin draped himself over him, curling against him.

            “I love you, Master.”

            Obi-Wan tangled himself around the younger man. “I love you, Anakin.”

            The Darkness embraced them possessively. It should have been stifling.

            It wasn’t.

            And Mustafar’s flames died as they fell asleep.

            They did not dream.


End file.
